Nothing Lasts Forever
by MiZzDeathEater09
Summary: Ginny has always liked Harry, but what if her love for him wasn't as real as for another? Deception, Unfaithfulness, and Romance is blooming. What will happen? DG! RR PLEASE! My first fic!


Disclaimer: hehe… don't own the characters wish I owned Draco :tear: no I don't need your comfort unless you are Draco- ….

A/N: Hey well umm… I guess you would like to know a little bit about me. I mean how couldn't you want to? I'm madly in love with Draco too bad he gets Ginny or does he? So anyways, back to the story

_The things in italic are what the character is thinking._ Umm… this is my first story so enjoy and be brutal if you criticize me! And don't forget to review

Ginny's pov

_The pain caused me to scream and sob uncontrollably as the memories came back. One by one the memories flooded in my mind, how my mother, my father, my brothers, my friends, and my love died ruthlessly._

_The days went memories went on getting worst and worst. As each memory went by you could see how day by day my happiness was taken from me. How nothing mattered and everything went wrong._

_Why was I left? Why couldn't they just have killed me instead of sending me to Azkaban? Why must I relive this horror over and over again? This is just cruel and inhumane let me die in peace. _

_Just let me die! Why did I ever fall in love with him?_

Chapter One

**Ginny's pov**

_Mom was in the kitchen trying to get breakfast done quickly, with six brothers in the house " it was like feeding time for the dragons" as Charlie says and now Harry and Hermione would be joining us as well, it was a bit amusing actually. _She ran one place to another, her hair was everywhere. Even using magic to it was pretty stressful for Mrs. Weasly. She hadn't enough time to do everything with cleaning the house taking care of all her children preventing fights and Charlie and bill staying for a while._ I ran upstairs to pack my stuff and get for the long train ride_.

All of a sudden there was a huge **BOOM** outside her room she ran into hall. Out of his room Ron came with his face covered in ash wearing a tight orange shorts and red silk boxer shorts. You could see his face red with rage, the problem with being a red head.

He yelled "FRED, GEORGE!"

"Yes" they said in unison as they appeared out of no where with sly grins engraved on their faces.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT"

"I don't know, do you know George?" asked Fred

"No I don't, care to tell us Ron?" asked George.

"VERY FUNNY, YOU KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IM TALKIN' ABOUT" he turned away infuriated.

Harry and Hermione entered the hallway laughing hysterically. _I must say Harry doesn't look half bad, dare I say it he looks hot but that's not much coming from me, the girl who's had a major crush on him ever since I met him. Him and his black shirt that showed how his body very well, it showed off his manly figure, and his baggy jeans that faded in the knee area. His hair was messy as usual but HE LOOKS SO FIT! I wonder am I blushing because he's staring pretty hard at me for some odd reason. He should be I mean I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts now. I am a woman I grew over the years and now I had the body, the curves, the looks, and the long hair that turned a deeper red that reached my waist. OH MY GOD I'M BLUSHING, shut the door, SHUT THE DOOR!_

After a while had past and she had gotten time to take a quick shower and change Ginny walked downstairs to eat breakfast, she had on a tight fitting a plain green shirt and jeans that hugged her butt and thighs well. Her hair being wavy yet a bit curly at the same time, reached about an inch above her waist it was perfect. _As I suspected all the food was gone, brother's sheesh_.

"Here I saved you some" said Harry looking at her grinning from ear to ear mischievously. _Here I am about to melt looking at his gorgeous green eyes that glistened in the light._

**Harry's pov**

"HAHAHA" _I couldn't help but laugh at Ron it was just hilarious Fred and George are hilarious they know how to prank someone!_

Harry's gaze went towards Ginny in her doorway. _WOW, did she look pretty… no HOT! Why must she be Ron's sister, WHY? If life wasn't hard enough with Voldemort out there now it has to get worse! Well there's no harm in fantasizing now is there?_ Ginny slammed the door shut_ what the hell was that for maybe she can read my mind! If you can hear me Ginny I'm sorry! Damn! Why do I have to be such a dude? Oh well I'm hungry!_

_The food looked fantastic and especially since I haven't had anything good to eat since Hogwarts, living with the Dursley's what is there good to eat?_

_Wow, Ginny is still not here and at this rate her brothers will eat everything in the house, I mean look at Ron. I wonder where he puts it all its like watching a black hole sucking in everything, I wonder if I put my hand on the table will he eat it? I shouldn't try curiosity in no reason to lose an arm! I'll save her something I mean it's the least I can do for her after her being mad at me for who knows what. Man, women are so moody and complicated why cant they be like us men. Men all you have to know about men is what they want that's it nothing else is needed. You do what men want they love you, but women are so totally different they want something one minute and the next they don't. _

Ginny walked down

_Drool…_

"Here I saved you some" _ok now hand her the food don't drop it! Yes, I didn't for once my luck is on my side!_

"Thank you" _wow she's blushing damn I'm so good look at me the lady man. Don't hurt yourself now. Hah I wouldn't feel the hurt even if I got hurt staring into Ginny's eyes robs me of all feeling if only I could tell her. I think I will but not now I can't especially in front of all her brothers! I'd be a daft fool to do so I mean I'm not ready to get pummeled by her brothers!_

**Ginny's pov**

_Harry's being very weird today but what can I do? I'm in love I think. Can I be in love I barely know him, for goodness sakes he's my brothers best friend that is just sad…_ she looked at Harry in a quizzical look as he started to lean back in his chair with the widest smile on his face._ He is just too hot, graceful, charming I can't help but fall for him. There is just something missing with him but what?_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Ron's pov**

_FOOD! What to eat? I'll eat it all!_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**Hermione's pov**

_Look at Ron devour his food it's disgusting, atrocious! Why cant he just be civilized at least in front of company I mean it's just plain rude…yet so adorable! The way he eats and has no care in the world why can't I be like that? I want to tell him I truly do but what can I do? He hates me all we do is fight and fight. I hate this but maybe one day we can be together, if only…_

A/n: That's it for now! I know it's not that long :'(!Don't forget to review! If I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter!

-Sana


End file.
